¿Algún problema?
by Basileia13
Summary: John solo se había sentado a leer el periódico, y de repente, la situación se estaba volviendo demasiado surrealista. "Si a mi no me importa, y a ti tampoco, no veo cual es el problema."


**Buenas! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a tods las que me dejasteis review en mi otro fic, fui muy feliz leyéndolos, pero no pude contestar a ninguno. Si me dais la oportunidad, prometo que esta vez si lo haré. **

**Y centrándonos en este fic...aunque no soy de las que se empeña en que Sherlock y John tienen que acabar juntos, me he atrevido a escribir un poco de Jonhlock, (todo desde la manera mas racional posible). Espero que os guste ^^**

No cesaba de pasearse desinquietamente por el salón, caminando de un lado a otro con grandes zancadas. Llegaba hasta un extremo, descorría las cortinas, miraba al exterior, volvía a cerrarlas, se giraba bruscamente y cruzaba la habitación de nuevo.

A Sherlock Holmes le gustaba meditar con tranquilidad, pero siempre se agitaba cuando estaba a punto de conseguir la respuesta que había estado buscando.

Mientras tanto, John Watson permanecía absorto en la lectura de su periódico diario. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de comprarlo para saciar su interés general, y ahora sólo lo leía para hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva de cualquier párrafo en el que se hiciese mención al nombre de su compañero, al suyo propio o, como normalmente ocurría, a ambos.

A pesar del jaleo que Sherlock montaba frente suyo, John había desarrollado una capacidad de adaptación increíble; era capaz de mantener la lectura incluso en situaciones en las que el moreno se ponía especialmente irritable, como por ejemplo, cuando hacía chirriar el violín cerca de su oído, o le daba por explotar cosas a tan solo un par de metros de él…Y, sin embargo, fue totalmente consciente del momento en el que Sherlock se repantigó sobre su butaca, frente a él, y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente.

Cuando empezó a sentirse incomodo bajo la mirada penetrante de su compañero, John bajó ligeramente el periódico para devolvérsela, y se preguntó qué clase de cosas se le estarían pasando a Sherlock por la cabeza. Pero ni en un millón de años habría adivinado lo que su compañero de piso estaba a punto de decirle:

-Tengamos sexo, John- esas tres palabras golpearon directamente la capacidad de razonamiento del ex militar.

-¿Qué?-balbuceó tras varios segundos de silencio, sin atreverse a repetir lo que había escuchado porque estaba seguro de que debía de haber entendido mal-¿Qué has dicho?

Sherlock suspiró en voz alta y lo miró con impaciencia.

-He dicho "tengamos sexo, John"- dijo, pronunciando las palabras lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado mental.

Esta vez John no dudaba de lo que había escuchado, pero tenía que estar bromeando…al fin y al cabo, Sherlock no sabía muy bien lo que era tener sentido del humor, y sus bromas normalmente eran confusas e incluso, como en ese tipo de situaciones, rayaban el mal gusto. John no era tan corto de entendederas, y pocas veces perdía la facultad para responder con coherencia, pero sólo fue capaz de formular otro "¿Qué?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño, comenzando a impacientarse aun más.

-¿Es que te has vuelto idiota?

-No, no. Te he entendido. Pero, por el amor de dios, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-De sexo. ¿Necesitas que te explique el procedimiento?- John abrió la boca ligeramente, sin encontrar la lógica o el sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿A qué diablos viene eso?

-Necesito un estímulo- respondió con sencillez. John lo miraba fijamente, sin expresión en el rostro. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos levemente entornados, preguntándose qué era lo que le resultaba tan difícil de comprender a su amigo. ¿De verdad era tan estúpido?

Después de unos largos e incómodos segundos de silencio en los que ambos se devanaban los sesos para intentar entender la reacción del otro, el más joven se dispuso a hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando su compañero se encontraba perdido; exponer detalladamente el proceso mental que le había llevado a pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

-A ver…-dijo con impertinencia, levantándose para comenzar a dar vueltas otra vez por el salón. –Estoy ante un gran caso y necesito toda mi capacidad mental. Los parches, el café y el té no son suficientes. Necesito algo más fuerte y potente, algo mucho más directo, pero estoy seguro de que te cabrearías si me vieses consumiendo sustancias ilegales, así que he investigado y el sexo parece una buena opción. Hice una lista de posibles candidatos.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Te la diría, pero ahora es irrelevante, lo que importa es que al final llegué a la conclusión de que tú eras el más adecuado. ¿Cómo? Fácil. No te ofendas, pero es evidente que tus últimas citas han sido un fracaso. Estás frustrado y buscas desahogarte. Aunque por motivos diferentes, los dos queremos lo mismo, nos llevamos bien, y vivimos en la misma casa. Creo que está claro, ¿no? –concluyó, con una de esas sonrisas irónicas que utilizaba para, lo que según él creía, aliviar el ambiente.

John suspiró, aún no estaba seguro de si todo esto se trataba de una broma o lo estaba diciendo en serio, así que formuló en su mente una rápida respuesta que, de tratarse de una broma, le serviría para seguir el juego y, de no serlo, le ayudaría a salir del paso.

-Sí…muy lógico todo. También podrías emplear tu dinero, ya sabes.

Sherlock levantó las cejas, posicionándose de nuevo frente a su compañero, y se dejó caer lentamente en el sofá mientras procesaba esa última frase. Cuando captó la idea, abrió la boca y juntó las manos bajo la barbilla.

-¡Oooh!..., ¿Prostitutas, John?

El aludido sonrió, no demasiado convencido. Sherlock no parecía tomarse en broma su comentario.

-Es una opción. O salir a conocer chicas, buscarte una novia…comprar chocolate. Dicen que es un buen sustituto del sexo.

El detective entrecerró los ojos y se reclinó hacia delante.

-¿Estás bromeando, John?- Se miraron de nuevo, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-Sherlock.

-Qué.

Ya no había duda. Todo era más desconcertante por segundos.

-Tú…lo estás… ¡Lo estás diciendo en serio!

-Pues claro que lo digo en serio-respondió aturdido.

-¡Sherlock!, Sherlock….-se pasó una mano por la cara y cerró los ojos, inspirando suavemente mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios.

La situación comenzaba a rayar lo absurdo, y en ese momento, John no sabía cómo manejarla.

-Veamos-comenzó, sin saber exactamente qué iba a decir a continuación-acabas…de proponerme que tenga sexo contigo…

-Sí, creo que esa parte ya está bastante clara.

-…a mí-prosiguió sin hacerle caso.

-Así es.

-A tu compañero de piso. Un hombre…

-¿Algún problema?

-Que si…oh dios, ¿que si "algún problema"? Sherlock, nosotros somos…Por el amor de Dios.

-¿Compañeros de piso y hombres? ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? El fin es el mismo. Si a mi no me importa, y a ti tampoco, no veo cual es el problema. ¿Tanto te molesta lo que puedan decir? Ah, vamos, todos piensan que nos acostamos juntos, incluso la señora Hudson.

-¿Lo hacen? Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que a mí no me importe?-espetó, esperando como último remedio que esa respuesta cortara con la conversación, que se iba haciendo más surrealista e incomoda por momentos. Pero Sherlock no dudó ni un segundo antes de contestar con un seguro y rotundo:

-Tú.

John abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Lo había drogado y no se acordaba?

-¿Yo?

-Elemental. Puede que no sepa mucho de sentimientos, pero biológicamente, las señales están claras. Lo mismo pasa con Molly, que es demasiado evidente, o Irene Adler, que, aunque no era tan evidente, tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para mí.

-Muy bien-respondió el rubio- Me has hecho sentir como un maldito experimento.

-Bueno, pero al menos ya no lo nieg... ¿a dónde vas?-se interrumpió, siguiendo a John con la mirada, que acababa de levantarse y lo observaba desde arriba con la mandíbula tensa.

-Si tu intención era humillarme, felicidades, lo has conseguido.-dijo, cerrando fuertemente los puños. Sherlock también se puso en pie, y el más bajito dio un paso hacia detrás, desconfiado y dolido.

-John, no pretendo humillarte…-murmuró Sherlock, empezando a desesperarse porque no lograba entender en qué momento había hecho sentir a su amigo de aquella manera.-Sentirse atraído por alguien es natural, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió, con la expresión de un niño que no sabe por qué le castigan. Su rostro era una mezcla de inocencia, miedo y confusión.

John se llevó ambas manos a la cara, sintiéndose sobrepasado por miles de sensaciones que no podía dominar. No conseguía entender cómo se había metido en ese lío. Él sólo se había sentado a leer el periódico, y de repente, su compañero se había abalanzado sobre él y había puesto en duda su sexualidad. Puede que para Sherlock solo fuese una reacción física, pero lo que no sabía era que John Watson jamás se había sentido ni se sentiría atraído por un hombre, salvo por él; el único que lograba captar los detalles más insignificantes, pero era incapaz de comprender los sentimientos humanos.

Y ahí estaba, sacando deducciones descabelladas y proponiéndole a su único amigo que le sirviera de estímulo sexual, ignorando todo lo que eso supondría para John. En ese momento, el ex militar miraba a Sherlock y solo podía ver al diablo, recubierto por un rostro de mármol, extenderle una mano para arrastrarlo con él hasta el infierno. John cerró los ojos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberse quedado dormido mientras leía el periódico para que eso solo fuese un maldito sueño, pero cuando los abrió, la mirada intensa de su compañero, que lo examinaba en silencio, lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Debí imaginar que te lo tomarías así-murmuró el moreno, más para si mismo que para John-pensé que lo deducirías por ti mismo y podría ahorrarme las explicaciones, pero como siempre, la estupidez humana no deja de sorprenderme.

-¿Qué?-respondió John, perdido de nuevo. Sherlock estaba visiblemente cansado de esa pregunta, pero volvió a llenarse de paciencia.

-A pesar de lo que todo el mundo piensa, John, no soy inmune a las pasiones humanas. Puede que nunca lo demuestre, pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta tentado a... hacer cosas... a veces. ¿Me sigues?

-Sí...creo.

-No es tan divertido si tengo que explicártelo todo…-dijo Sherlock, suspirando, y luego se quedó callado. John se quedó mirándolo expectante, parecía esperar más confesiones del detective, pero Sherlock solo estaba haciendo tiempo para que la espesa mente de su compañero procesara la información que acababa de darle. _Por dios_, si tenía que continuar dándole explicaciones, todo el asunto dejaría de resultarle interesante, y tampoco es que se sintiera particularmente feliz con la idea de que, un hombre como él, tuviera que confesar que poseía ese tipo de necesidades tan mundanas y primarias. Pero, por encima de todo, no se veía capaz, al menos por el momento, de hablar de sentimientos.

-Vale…-dijo John al final, y a Sherlock le pareció detectar el brillo del entendimiento tras sus ojos. Sonrió.- es decir que tú… ¿en serio?

-¡Ay Dios!-gritó el moreno, y antes de que John pudiera continuar frustrándole con sus procesos de razonamiento extremadamente lentos, lo sujetó por los brazos y le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta acorralarlo contra la pared de la chimenea. John tragó con fuerza cuando se sintió apresado entre la pared y el abdomen firme de su compañero.

-Sherlock, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Si John volvía a hacer una pregunta como esa, la noche podría acabar en asesinato.

-Aprovechar mi evidente superioridad física contra ti.- respondió simplemente, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa que a John se le insinuó peligrosa. Y no se equivocaba, un segundo después, esos mismos labios se chocaron estrepitosamente contra los suyos. Sherlock le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos, sin darle oportunidad de moverse o esquivarle, y apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que a John comenzó a resultarle demasiado violento.

-Sh…Sherlock-balbuceó John, apartando las manos de Sherlock de su cara para poder respirar. El detective se separó ligeramente, tenía la misma expresión ceñuda que ponía cuando se esforzaba para que algún experimento le saliera bien.

John acababa de descubrir varias cosas, pero su mente se negaba a asimilarlas por el momento. Solo sabía que tenía a su compañero de piso delante, que acababa de "besarle" agresivamente, y que ahora lo observaba con preocupación a un palmo de sus narices. Estaba tan perdido que incluso resultaba cómico. Sherlock Holmes, que siempre iba un paso por delante, imploraba en silencio la ayuda de su compañero para defenderse en un terreno que le era totalmente desconocido.

A John le habría gustado hacerlo sufrir un poco más, pero al final no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿He sido muy…?

-No…no ha estado mal-interrumpió el rubio, bajando la mirada y apoyándose sobre la pared fingiendo tranquilidad, cuando en realidad solo necesitaba un punto de apoyo para soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, que había comenzado a temblar.

A pesar de la sorpresa, se daba cuenta de que acababa de descubrir un punto en el que él superaba con creces a su compañero, y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. Conociendo a Sherlock, con el empeño que siempre le ponía a las cosas que le interesaban, no tardaría en ponerse al día en el asunto, y como detestaba estar por debajo de nadie, seguramente no pararía hasta saber que él podía llevar el control.

-Pero eso no ha sido muy gentil por tu parte, Sherlock- añadió, divirtiéndose con la expresión ansiosa en el rostro de su compañero. –No puedes acorralar a la gente, sujetarles por la fuerza y obligarlos a que…

-Ah, claro. Tienes razón…

Era la primera vez que John escuchaba a Sherlock darle la razón en algo. Levantó las manos, intentando que no se notara la vacilación en su gesto, y las llevó hasta las mejillas de Sherlock.

-Tienes que ser un poco más…-murmuró, estirándose levemente para acercar el rostro al suyo-…un poco más suave…-concluyó, atrayendo al detective hacía si para volver a unir sus labios. Aprovechó la falta de experiencia de Sherlock para tomárselo con calma y saborear sus labios pacientemente. Después, comenzó a presionarlos suavemente con la punta de la lengua hasta que el moreno comprendió que debía abrirlos para que John pudiera acceder al interior de su boca.

Al principio Sherlock se limitaba a dejarse a hacer, pero luego decidió imitar los pasos de su compañero y John supo que, definitivamente, estaba dispuesto a aprender muy rápido.

Las manos del ex militar reptaron por el cuello del detective y se aferraron a las solapas de su camisa. Descendió lentamente y comenzó a liberar los botones que parecían a punto de estallar. Cuando el pecho de Sherlock quedó al descubierto, los dedos de John comenzaron a temblar. No era la primera vez que tenía ese pecho, que parecía obra del mejor escultor, delante de sus ojos, pero era la primera vez que tendría la oportunidad de recorrerlo con manos y labios. Alzó nuevamente los brazos, sin decir una sola palabra, y, pasando las palmas de las manos por los pectorales del moreno, ascendió hasta la clavícula y después tiró de la camisa hacia detrás para dejar el torso totalmente al descubierto. Sherlock terminó de deshacerse de ella, y una vez hecho esto, se detuvo para contemplar a su amigo, que lo admiraba maravillado.

-John- susurró, mientras el otro volvía a salvar las distancias.- No sé muy bien cómo se supone que debo actuar…-terminó la frase en un suave pero traicionero gemido. John acababa de morder su cuello.

-No te preocupes por eso-respondió, con la boca pegada la oreja de su compañero. Ambos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo.

John tomó la iniciativa de nuevo, y se deshizo de su jersey mientras guiaba a Sherlock de espaldas hacia el sofá. Lo empujó con suavidad hasta sentarlo debajo de él. John nunca antes había estado desnudo, y mucho menos en esa situación con un hombre, pero descubrió sorprendido que todo le resultaba de lo mas natural. Enredar los dedos en el cabello oscuro y rizado de Sherlock era…correcto. Dejarle explorar su cuerpo, con esas manos inexpertas pero decididas, era una sensación maravillosa, y descubrir que la entrepierna de Sherlock Holmes estaba respondiendo era un verdadero triunfo. Pero nada se podía comparar con ese par de quejidos graves que consiguió arrancar de su garganta cuando le desabrochó los pantalones e introdujo una mano en ellos. Ese sonido era la maldita gloria.

-¿Disfrutas con esto, John?-inquirió Sherlock con la respiración entrecortada - Con enseñarme cosas, con saber que tienes cierto control sobre mí…Te gusta, ¿verdad?

John lo miró fijamente, su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar rápidamente, y verlo delante suyo, semidesnudo y sumiso no hizo mas que empeorar la situación en el interior de sus pantalones. Su imaginación no paraba de mostrarle visiones de lo que haría con su compañero poco después, y aunque era un poco vergonzoso de reconocer, estaba totalmente desesperado por llevarlo a cabo. Nunca antes había sentido esa necesidad casi animal de estar con alguien.

-Oh dios-gimió con voz ronca, acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Sherlock- no sabes cuanto.

**Continuará...¿?**


End file.
